


飞蛾扑火

by milku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milku/pseuds/milku





	飞蛾扑火

1/  
      这不是恋人之间甜蜜的爱抚，这是在欲望和相性驱使下黏腻的交合。

 

2/  
      他们在很多事上都有共鸣，开心时会笑倒在对方身上，难过时也能促膝长谈，能放心将自己的想法与衣柜都交付给对方，他们会互相给对方拍照，画画，这是货真价实的亲密。

      这确实是货真价实的亲密。亲密能被很多因素定义，也能在很多场景下改变了意味。徐明浩想到画画时身后金珉奎的衬衫与自己肌肤痒痒的触感，想到庆功酒席上对方握住自己手轻蹭的感觉，炙热的温度穿过金珉奎西装的布料，淌着阳光流到他的身上，掐着他心头的七寸。

      酒席过后，这双手拉着他急促地回了房间。徐明浩不敢抬头看，仿佛金珉奎拿捏着炸药的引线。这是酒精的作用，他这样对自己说道，回握住对方。昏暗的灯光将他心里最后一根绳线松绑。空间里只剩下两人慌乱的鼻息，他们毛茸茸的头发相蹭在一起，距离越来越近，徐明浩预感到了接下来要发生的事情。那是会改变两人以后关系的冒险，那是理智的飞蛾扑火，那是薄墙的倒塌，那是——

      一个吻。

      也许两人都没想过有朝一日他们会双唇交缠，也或许他们都想过。只是那一瞬间像是电流相同，将两人脑子都炸的一片空白。徐明浩的牙关丝毫没用上力，对方只是轻轻一舔，就能触到他炙热的舌头。徐明浩被亲得晕晕乎乎，他发现他的腰不受控制得软得不得了，早已被金珉奎定定地环在手中。这是一个甜腻的，带有情色意味的深吻，徐明浩脑子里好似一团浆糊的想着。他们的距离太近了，喉间颤抖地发出的喘息声直接传入了耳朵。他心想，完了。睫毛轻颤。心一横，干脆就回吻过去

      其实面对金珉奎他就像大海中的纸船，一个情欲的浪潮涌来他就只能求饶。可他不曾想过他一举一动也在挑逗着对方已经快不存在的冷静。这个吻渐渐延续到脖子，锁骨。当金珉奎的虎牙在徐明浩的脖颈上轻轻啃咬时，徐明浩一个踩空失去了重心，被对方环抱着放倒在床上。

      金珉奎的手在徐明浩极细的脚踝上用极其色情的方式的摩挲，再捏着对方的颤抖的双腿把他拉向怀中。右腿顺势卡进了大张的腿间，隔着徐明浩不知何时已被体液浸湿的布料，用膝盖在对方性器形状的周围摩擦着画圈。他知道对方情欲已经完全被挑动起来了，看着怀里的人眼神开始迷离，咬住下唇抑制着呻吟声，偶尔伸出小舌头可怜兮兮的舔了舔自己被咬出牙印的嘴唇。金珉奎奋力甩了甩头，努力不让自己脑内"太他妈可爱了"的想法溢出得太明显。其实他很想一口气插进去，让全宿舍的人都听见他们器官冲撞的声音，但是他不会这样做。金珉奎将对方的衣物脱去，从脚踝慢慢地亲到大腿根部，不忘抬头将徐明浩充满情欲却又脸红得快要冒烟的表情尽收眼底。"我没力气了..." 徐明浩想要大声说道，却绝望地发现自己的语气软得像撒娇。金珉奎发出一声轻笑，抱着徐明浩跨坐到自己的腿上，这个姿势将对方的乳尖送入口中。于是胸部被金珉奎边舔得颤抖着挺立，他把拉链拉开让忍了许久的性器与燥热的空气接触。边插入边交换了几个甜腻的吻。金珉奎吻着他，边被亲边漏出一点性感的笑音。太过分了，徐明浩想到，也许对方早已势在必得。

      "...不管了。"好像要有意的忽略空气中温柔的气氛，徐明浩的小脑袋在此刻完全被快感充斥，晕乎乎的把脑袋埋进对方颈侧，隔着西装咬上了他眼前抱着他的人的肩膀。殊不知他这一自投罗网式的举动使对方埋在他体内的器官又大了一圈。在感受到屁股里性器的变化后，徐明浩低头愣愣地看着两人的交合处。一些白色的液体随着抽插一起被带了出来，穴肉吞吐着对方的器官，肉体相撞的声音与噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声交汇，场面极其的糜乱。他爽到整个人都在颤抖，却只能像溺水一样抱紧对方，用好看的双腿缠着对方的背肌，在耳朵同样红透了的人肩头呜咽。

      抽插已经不知道持续了多久，他也不记得自己在神志不清中说了什么羞人的话了。把徐明浩从被快感侵占的昏沉中拉回的是手上炙热的触感。只见金珉奎抓过徐明浩骨节分明的细长手指放入口中，用模拟性交的方式抽插着舔舐。徐明浩满脸通红地看着对方这一举动，看着金珉奎挑衅般看向他的眼神与轻颤的睫毛。不行了。徐明浩心想，他是时候对自己诚实一点，事实上光是眼神相对他就觉得他要射了。

      徐明浩的性器在抽插中晃动着，没被触碰也早已溢出一些白色的液体。金珉奎磨蹭着徐明浩白皙平坦的腹部，用依旧口干舌燥着的沙哑声音问到:"我可以全部灌进去吗？"。怀里早已成为小迷糊的人思绪已经溃散，在混乱中徐明浩一边在脑内骂到"...这是什么幼稚又羞人的形容。"，一边报复性的揉了揉下对方的脑袋，用鼻音轻应了一声软软的"嗯"。于是金珉奎抵住穴口深深地抽插，没过几下对方的内穴就颤抖到几近痉挛，死死的咬住操入最深处的粗大性器，将一股股灌入的精液尽数吞下。

      精液顺着徐明浩光裸的大腿流出。金珉奎盯着白色的液体从徐明浩笔直修长的腿上慢慢滴到地毯，保持插在里面的状态将徐明浩放倒在床上又来了一次，直到对方从乳尖到脚踝都沾满了分不清是谁的精液。徐明浩已经不知道他们做了多少次，只记得他只要睁开眼睛时，对方的双眼就好似带了一些不可名状的感情，像大狗般湿漉漉的，又带着诱人的攻击性的眼神向他看去。在那混杂着喘息和抽插声中，在脑内轻声炸开的炙热花火声中，轰隆隆的雷声在他胸腔徘徊，徐明浩听到了自己心跳的声音。

      然后他看见电光火石，月光透过树荫，床上的人冲着他挤出一个傻傻的微笑。

 

3/

      这不是欲望和相性驱使下黏腻的交合，这是恋人之间甜蜜的爱抚。

 

 

 


End file.
